We are requesting support for a Technical Core Unit to integrate the scientific activities of the Program Project, thus relating directly to the communal needs of the three individual projects. These needs include program centralized technical services (muscle histochemistry, biochemistry, and molecular genetic laboratories; tissue culture and cybrid generation), service contracts and supplies for common equipment (e.g liquid nitrogen).